


Unsavory Tidings

by butbolded



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, dub con, im literally making this up as i go, its my first fic be gentle uwu, theres no non con rn but that could change, this started as a joke and then i took it too far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butbolded/pseuds/butbolded
Summary: I went on a tangent about how this ship would form, and got dared to write about it. No proof reading we die like tired college students who procrastinated to the morning of the due date. its not well written or even good story wise, im so sorry.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Unsavory Tidings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дурные вести](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979572) by [Alex_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow)



A poppey.

Despite the severe lack of any floral growth seen previous, here it was. It was small, weak looking, even more so in the grip of the hulking man before him. Where had he found such a thing? Instead of giving in to the urge to look around the vicinity in search for the source of a long forgotten pleasantry, both from genuine curiosity and the need to escape this agonizingly awkward situation, Evan just watched the fragile flower. 

Should he say something? Killers rarely, if ever, spoke to one another. Rejecting the idea, he simply looked up from the offering in question, and into the empty and desolate eye holes of the weather-worn mask in front of him. Never before has Evan wondered so desperately what this ever silent brute was thinking; and he had wondered before.

Ultimately, it was decided that not taking the flower might cause tension with this man, which Evan would rather avoid. Michael was a force to be reckoned with, he knew that for sure. He’d witnessed what became of Freddy, after the fool decided it would be fun to pick at Michael, and worse, try to lift his mask. 

With a sort of nod, Evan took the small thing into his own bear-like hands. This seemed to be what Michael was waiting for, because once the flower was accepted, the broad man turned and left without a word. Probably off to his own realm once again. Evan watched the mysterious mute vanish into the fog, and promptly allowed his rear to meet the ground. 

Turning the withering gift in his fingers, Evan scrunched his face at it. What was this supposed to mean? Was this a joke? No, no, Michael surely didn’t seem to hold the capacity for jokes, especially ones as innocent as this. If anything the man's “jokes” were him toying with his kills; playing with his food, if you will. Though, Evan knew better than to try and make sense of Michaels actions. What has and does compel Michael is unknown to anyone and everyone besides the man himself.

\---

That was only the beginning of Michael’s strange and erratic behavior, with every new instance further vexing Evan’s thoughts. In the Entity’s domain, the killers generally stuck to their respective realms, if they are fortunate to have one. True, they are free to roam from realm to realm outside of trials, but most killers were creatures of solitude. Michael having been one of them, though it seems now he ventured into the MacMillan Estate more and more. 

At first Evan hadn’t noticed the continual intrusion; Michael was, despite his size, quick, quiet, and hard to locate. However, once Evan caught wind of Michaels visitations (Informed by Freddy, no less. One of the very few social killers,) Evan began to keep an eye out for the man. He’d caught sight of Michael every now and then. Sometimes watching him, sometimes observing the realm itself.

This irritated Evan, to say the least. He knew he couldn’t stop Michael from coming and going, but he would sooner give up his beloved bear traps before allowing this to continue without some sort of questioning. Unfortunately, every time he’d try to confront Michael, the large killer slipped away from him. But not this time.

Having set up a fair number of his prized bear traps around where Michael is usually spotted, Evan was going to make sure Michael couldn’t run away this time. Meticulously placing each trap in a camouflage of the dead and fading greenery around the realm, Evan was proud enough at his handiwork to think to himself that even Philip would have a hard time avoiding them. 

As he placed the final trap on the ground, pulling the metal teeth apart in a taught gape, the familiar sound of one of his traps activating echoed in the vast realm. Did he catch him? Abandoning his unset trap, Evan stood. Moving towards the sound, he carefully prepared to face the ferocity of a trapped animal. However, when he found the triggered trap empty and without a trace of blood, Evan clenched his jaw in irritation. 

Spinning on his heel to look for any clues of who may have disarmed his trap, Evan came to his answer faster than he was prepared for. Colliding with an inhumanly firm chest, Evan staggered back to see none other than the man of the hour looming over him.

Unable to hold back his glare, Evan balled his fists, restraining the urge to have an all out brawl with the stoic killer. However, something caught his eye before he decided to throw a fist. Looking down at Michaels clenched hand, he spotted another, just as worn, poppey. 

Glare fading into a look of unbridled confusion, Evan looked back up at the mask boring down at him. More calm and careful now, Evan finally managed, “What do you want?” Evan wondered if that was the first time he’d ever spoken to Michael, directly that is. Unlike Michaels ease of stalking and chasing, his gesture was clunky and ungraceful. Holding out the sad flower in a clenched fist, Michael’s breathing was heavy under his mask. Heavier than usual. 

Was… Was Michael nervous? No, it couldn’t be… and yet…

Evan felt his chest tighten at the sight of this gargantuan killer before him, handing him a flower, nervous. He thanked whatever force of nature he needed to be thankful to for the fact he wore a mask as well. It seemed his face had heated up considerably, and he could easily guess why. 

Swallowing hard, Evan took the flower in his hand gently. Looking down at it, and carefully avoiding looking at Michael, he thanked him. His voice came out more uncertain and soft than he would have liked it to. The mere fact that he thanked him in the first place had Evan’s brain buzzing with troubled thoughts. By the time he looked back up from the poppey, Michael was long gone. 

\---

Out of the ever growing number of killers, Evan disliked Herman the least. The man was wild and wicked, but had a passion for his work. Something Evan truly admired in any sort of person, regardless of circumstance. Strange, as he found himself seeking the doctor out in the decrepit and crumbling hospital that lay in the Entity’s reign. Stranger still, upon finding the doctor, he found himself giving a gesture of no ill intent, and allowed the bubbling questions to spill out of him. 

“What is known about Michael?” was the first of the spew of curiosities from Evan. Herman and himself have spoken little times before, but vastly more than he had spoken to any other killer. While both were still weary of each other and their motives, they had a sort of unspoken acceptance of one another.

As if he were trying to understand what Evan was seeking just by looking at him, Herman watched the trapper for a moment before responding in his pitchy voice, “Little” his ravenous eyes darting back and forth as they scanned Evan, the doctor continued, “Any personal information about Myers is few and far between” 

Unsatisfied with the answer, Evan persisted angrily, “There has to be something,” lips curling into a snarl, his demeanor becoming more aggressive, “I had him figured to be a- a merciless, emotionless…” words failing him, his sentence dropped. Too heated for the thought to come out coherent. However what he had said didn’t go unnoticed. 

“This interpretation has changed?” Herman questioned eagerly, seeming very interested in this outburst.

Now cautious, Evan hesitated before continuing gingerly, “He’s been coming to my realm” 

The statement was quickly dismissed, Herman stating matter of factly, “That is not unheard of; killers roaming” the doctor made a show of turning his back to Evan, and toyed with a metal tray full of weathered and outdated medical supplies. 

Making a face of annoyance, Evan added snidely, “He’s given me flowers”

Movements having come to a halt, Herman turned to face Evan again. Though the straining contraption holding areas of his face agape allowed for little facial expression, Evan could see the curiosity in his features. “Really?” Herman asked, though it felt more like an invitation for mischief. His tone and intensity oozed with ulterior motives.

Reluctant to relinquish any more information, Evan glowered at Herman in an attempt to dissuade him from engaging in whatever he was thinking of doing. Instantaneously squashing the tense silence, the mad doctors shrill laughs filled the air in electrifying bursts. “Why, MacMillan, you may have won the monsters heart” 

Scoffing at the lunatics joke, Evan remembered who he was talking to. A deranged hasbin of a doctor who tortured his patients, and himself to suffer as they did. Actually, was coming to this man really a smart move? Likely not. However, much to his dismay, Evan noticed the severe lack of a humorous demeanor from the doctor. Was he serious? There’s no possible way that Michael Myers had fallen for him. 

Right?

Crushing realization that not only was Herman not joking, but that he may also not be far off the mark. It hit harder than the hopelessness of this entire game the insatiable deity had them in. Was the unthinkable and, honestly impossible, becoming true? Inclined to say no, of course not, the very situation they were in made it hard to deny the possibility.

Though his face was obscured by the metal covering of the mask he donned, Herman seemed to be able to read him all the same. His eruption of giggles had Evan retreating from the hospital, stomping his way back to his own realm. He faintly heard the doctor call after him, “Let me know when you need couples counselling”

\---

The parting jab from Herman sent the burly man further into madness. That was the doctors specialty wasn’t it? With an aggravated sigh Evan stormed all the way back to his realm, lost in endless troubling thoughts. 

Dark swirls of fog making way to the industrial estate, Evan couldn’t help but feel a miniscule wave of relief. Everything in his life had been uprooted including his life itself. Though, that happened before the Entity’s interference. The carbon copy of his home provided some sort of comfort, albeit a farce. His relief was short lived, however, as the cause of his current torment stood ominously amidst the wreckage. 

The denial of a moment's peace enraged the flame in his spirit. Taking no time, Evan pointedly marched up to the skulking figure. As soon as the two were face to face, the trapper shoved Michael in the chest. Generally, Michael was an immovable force, his body seemingly made of lead. Evan was not at all expecting to actually have the brick wall of a man feel the effect of his push. In this case the shape staggered back, albeit slightly. 

It seemed as though Michael wasn’t expecting the aggression, which further drove Evan towards a mental collapse. Quickly realizing he didn’t have time for a break down, the trapper felt the undeniable fear that Michael easily instilled in others. The shape was taller than him if only slightly, and just as broad. Though whatever malicious nature propelled Michael seeped into the air around them, and it speedily became a suffocating one. 

Usually not for the best, Evans' proud and solid nature refused him to back down from the creature. Standing firm, the trapper's chest puffed out in a display of intimidation. This was his territory, and he’d be damned if he was going to allow this prick to terrorize him in it. 

Precise and calculated, Michaels attack came swiftly. The clamp of the shape’s hand around his neck was enveloping, and alarming. Michaels grip was tighter than a Gods, and Evan felt his air supply cut off. Panicked thoughts raced in his mind as he struggled against Michaels grasp. One hand had outdone him in an instant, and the trapper sorely regretted the fight he’d picked. 

Unable to help himself, Evan was guided by Michaels unearthly grip towards the coal tower a bit aways from them. Once Evan was maneuvered to the outside wall, the pressure around his aching throat vanished. Taking a large gasp of a breath, the relief of air returning to his lungs was soon forgotten as Michael replaced his hand on the trapper's mask. The beastly palm covered most of his face, leaving Evan little time to react before the back of his head collided with the building. 

When Michael was worked up his unnerving focus and determination only escalated his talent as a killer. The dizzying impact of his skull on the wall, left Evan in a disoriented state. A shock wave of nerves coursing from the damage. This wouldn’t deter him though, and even propelled the trapper to take a messy swing at Michael. Obviously now anticipating retaliation, the blow to the shape's face was met with little to no reaction. 

Instead, this only seemed to further egg the killer on. With another short and decisive smack of his head against the worn building, Evan was losing momentum. Clawing at the shape’s arm to try and pry him off, the trapper desperately tried to shake his grip.

Knees weakening as the numbing waves of pain racked his body, Evan used his adrenaline to keep himself upright. Seemingly having caught on to Evans diminishing strength, Michael applied a hefty amount of pressure as he pushed Evan down. 

Unable to withstand the weight of the force, Evan found himself falling to his knees in no time. Once in this position, Michael stood back to send a powerful kick to the trappers chest. Flying back into the wall, Evan coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. Now in a sitting position, the trapper had his back against the building. 

Head spinning from the previous blows, it took Evan a moment to register that Micahel had stopped his assault. Forcing his head up to look at the killer, he witnessed a familiar nervousness in Michael. The shape seemed to be observing him intently, as he would his prey. Chest rising and falling in a dramatically different pace, Evan could hear that over heavy breathing again. 

He almost felt vulnerable under Michaels gaze, like he was about to be devoured. Even though the trapper couldn’t see the shapes eyes, he could feel them. Hungrily eating up every detail, and boring into him with such an intensity and … passion. 

The tightening in Evans' chest returned and he bit back the strange fondness he felt about Michaels driven nature. The silent killer watched him, and studied him. Every second of observation eating away at Evans' confidence. Unable to continue to hold the gaze, the trapper bitterly looked to the side. 

The silent studying lasted an agonizingly long time, longer than Evan could stand. Finally breaking the silence, the trapper challenged Michael, “Would you just get on with it?” 

Though Michael didn’t move an inch, he could tell he had dislodged whatever tangled web of thoughts the shape had going on. With a seemingly charged determination, the shape was reaching for the zipper atop his jumpsuit. Pulling the zipper down to the base of the suit, Michael slipped his arms out of the clothing, and let the loose material gather around his waist.

No killer had ever seen beneath Michaels jumpsuit before, and Evan had wondered from time to time what he wore under it, if anything. Delightfully simple, the shape had a dirty t-shirt on that may have once been white. Stains from long before the Entity remained peppered on the shirt in a collage of unspoken stories long forgotten. Now, it seemed, it was Evans' turn to observe Michael.

The trapper's instincts that cried out that the danger was not gone, and that he should seek an escape were drowned out by an unsightly curiosity. Why would Michael put himself in such a vulnerable position? Disrobing in front of his adversary seemed like a foolish move. Or that would be the case, if Michael considered him an adversary in the first place.

Now that Michaels arms were uncovered, Evan could see just how pale he was. Despite what he had always assumed, the shape's skin looked soft and untouched. Protected by having worn the jumpsuit all these years no doubt. His hands, however, were calloused and rough. Such a stark difference in the extremities. 

“What are you-” before Evans' worry-filled question could fully come out, Michaels disrobing continued. The shape pushed the gathered material down, revealing his boxers. Nothing the trapper could even think to say would leave his lips in that moment, so he decided to stay silent. 

Once the jumpsuit was more or less off, gathered around the killers ankles, Evan studied the shape cautiously. Upon his inspection, the trapper noted the heavy breathing that continued, the unsure movements from Michael, and the, erm, tented boxers.

Now, Evan may not have always been good with social cues, but that one was hard to misread. Like the smooth and well cultured man that he was, Evan tastefully uttered, “Oh” 

He wasn’t sure if he should thank the forces again for his mask hiding his flushed face because this time around, he felt a sort of thrill and adrenaline at the situation. How uncouth. Though, was that really an issue? Knowing that they are all pawns in a merciless deity’s sick playtime. 

Maybe that look of thrill was showing in his features because Michael advanced on Evan. Now eye to eye with the shapes clothed erection, Evan took a nervous breath. Having glanced up at the mask that has hidden any give in expression, the trapper wondered why the shape had stopped there. Michael seemed to want to advance the situation, but waited on Evans' move. 

Remembering that the shape diligently kept his mask on and kept it from being removed at all costs, Evan briefly wondered if this was Michael giving him the same respect. Giving him the choice to remove his mask, or not to. The mask wasn’t so much a necessity as it was a small comfort for the trapper. Despite the situation, Evan appreciated the kind gesture from the brute.

Carefully reaching up and removing the metal surrounding his face, Evan revealed his visage to the shape. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked in a mirror and seen his face properly. The most any of the killers got to look at themselves nowadays was the various odd ponds or lakes strewn between the realms. If you could manage to see it in the suffocating dim lighting this place always had, that is.

Much to his own surprise, he hoped that he didn’t look too awful in this situation. He’d never be able to know, and that made him scrunch his face in dismay. Mentally scoffing at his own fretting, he chastised himself for thinking like an adolescent girl. It’s not like Michael Myers was asking him to prom, or some vapid and useless courting most humans did.

Turning his attention from the mask to the erection in front of him, the trapper wanted to ask if he could continue forward. Evan didn’t trust the situation enough to just go forth and do it. Especially given that he had just had his ass handed to him. However, It always seemed like Michael could read his mind, and this situation definitely proved it. The shape reached into his own boxers, retrieving the excited flesh. Now it stood in front of the trappers eyes, at full attention.

In the past, Evan had his fair share of hookups, guys and gals alike. So an eager cock in his face wasn’t a deterrent at all. Tapping into the old practices he’d had from long ago, the trapper wrapped his hand around Michaels dick. Just from his fingers grazing the heated erection, Evan witnessed the shape restrain himself from bucking his hips. Evan knew that it had been a long time since he himself had physical contact with another person like this, hell he’d been in this realm longer than anyone else. However something about the way Michael reacted so strongly to such a simple touch made Evan wonder if the shape had ever done something like this at all. 

The idea that Michael might be going to have his first time with him excited Evan in ways it shouldn’t have. He felt that excitement build in his groin, though, and allowed the lewd thoughts to persist. Skillfully getting to work, Evan pressed his tongue to the underside of Michael's length and swallowed the tip. 

Michaels hands instinctively reached out and grabbed the trapper's head, causing Evan to flinch. He had just been roughed up by the killer after all, but when the shape's grip on his head became careful and cautious, Evan released his tense muscles. It was times like this that Evan wished he still had hair. He used to enjoy the tug of an eager partner endlessly. No matter, Evan was determined to make sure that if this really was the shape's first blow job, that it would be done right. He had always prided himself in his ability to please.

Hollowing his cheeks, the trapper slid more and more of Michaels erection into his mouth with each bob of his head. Despite the desire to go faster, Evan held back to a snail's pace for Michaels sake. This didn’t seem to bother the shape at all, and actually gave him time to become acquainted with the feeling. Which, it seemed, the shape was not at all familiar with such a sensation. The shape seemed tense though, like he was using all his strength to hold back. Not knowing if this was an attempt to refrain from coming so soon, or from going feral on the trapper, Evan decided it best to keep the slow rhythm. For now.

Focusing more on the senses in his mouth, the trapper was surprised to find that Michael was rather clean in taste, aside from the slight sweat. Wondering if this area was ever touched before ever, Evan hardly noticed his quickened pace. Derived from taboo excitement, the trapper mentally scolded himself for becoming so visibly eager. Only returning to his senses when Michaels grip on his head tightened, the trapper returned to his slower pace. 

Figuring that was what the shape wanted, an easy and slow start, Evan quickly found out that his slip up created a new monster.

As quickly as he’d slowed back down, Michael was using his grip on the trappers head to now guide his movements and pace. No longer in control, Evan allowed the killer to use his mouth as a human fleshlight. The shapes thrusts were faulty rhythmic and carnal in hunger. 

The growing desperation deepened Michaels thrusts faster than Evan could prepare for. Trying to open his throat for the erection, the trapper's vocal cords released a needy moan. This seemed to further Michaels desperation, as he roughly shoved his dick down Evans throat. 

It felt as though his entire throat was full to the brim with Michaels girth. Unable to retain a cry both from desire and pain, the sound was only then muffled by the intruding erection. Looking up at the shape, Evan heard a grunt from under that worn mask. The first sound Myers had ever uttered since arriving in the Entity’s realm, to Evans' knowledge. 

Hearing such a simple sound from an otherwise mute killer drove the trapper mad with lust, and allowed him to succumb to the carnal hunger as well. With a new vigor, Evan was determined to eat this man alive. Taking a more dominant stance in the situation, the trapper gripped onto the shape's thighs for support. Using this as leverage to pull Michael closer, and deeper, Evan pushed as far as he could. 

The twitching erection slid in deeper, until Evans nose hit the unkempt hairs adorning the shape's groin. It was all the way in. With a fire in his eyes he looked up at the expressionless mask and resumed bobbing his head. Making sure to keep eye contact, the trapper slipped the erection in and out of his gaping throat. The snail's pace now abandoned, Evan went as fast as his throat would allow. 

Feeling the shapes hips begin to involuntarily twitch in neediness drove the trapper forward. Michaels grip on his head continued to tighten, even so much as digging his fingernails in. It wasn’t like getting his hair pulled, no, but it was new and way more exciting. 

The erection deep in his throat alerted him that Michael wasn’t going to hold out much longer. The shapes breathing had become rapid and shallow, and Evan eagerly anticipated the climax. With a final slip into the depths of his throat, Evan could feel the warm and sticky fluids burst into his mouth. Another grunt coming from Michael had Evan groaning with desire, and he greedily swallowed the semen before releasing the shapes fading erection from his mouth. 

Ragged breaths came from both men, and the trapper noted the shuddering hunch in the shape's posture. Next thing he knew, the shape seemed to retract and make a move to slip away again. As he always had. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” the trapper challenged in a warning tone. Hands still held fast to the shape’s thighs, Evan pulled Michael forward. Tripping on the jumpsuit at his feet, the shape landed on top of the trapper, as Evan had planned. 

“We’re just getting started”


End file.
